


Skydiving

by klaineQmuke



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Skydiving, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: This is set when Murray had to skydive for a punishment, my take on what could have happened with some fluff and a very caring Quinn!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Please let me know what you think, this is the first Impractical Jokers fanfiction I have posted :)  
> Thank you for reading xD

Murr's P.O.V

Why they made me do it, I had no idea. They knew that heights was my worst fear and to put me in an aeroplane and think I would be able to jump out? They're crazy! I should have expected it really, but as soon as you hear the other three guys say, 'wellllllll,' with like a bajillion l's, you know something is not going to go in your favour.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

I ran away from the three guys as fast as I could. There was NO fucking way that I was skydiving, NO way. This was all just a joke, they would pretend I had to skydive just to scare me, and would suddenly appear saying it was all a joke. That's exactly what would happen. I covered my face with my hands and stepped out from behind the cars I was hiding behind.

'You have to be fucking kidding me,' I exclaimed to Sal who in spotting me, ran over. 

Sal shook his head, and threw my suit back at me. 'C'mon Murray put it on, you're skydiving today!' he laughed, one of his uncontrollable laughs and i knew he wasn't joking. I mean, I know a punishment has to be a punishment but does it really have to involve my worst fears? That's a step too far surely.

Joe and Q ran over. Each without a hint of sympathy on their faces. 'We're taking you down to one of the rooms where you'll watch a video on how to be safe so don't worry, you aren't going to die or anything,' Joe chuckled, slapping me on the back. Well thanks Joe, as if I didn't already think of that.

Joe and Sal walked off ahead, throwing their heads back in laughter, bouncing off each other with their one-liners about how much of a girl I would be when I screamed the whole way down. Q threw his arm around my shoulder.

'You okay?' he asked. Close up I could see some concern on his face, as if he was scared something would go wrong too.

I shook my head. 'No of course I'm not okay, this is the worst punishment you have ever given me,' I exclaimed, feeling my eyes well up with tears. I know I sound babyish but I've always been terrified of heights since I was a small child.

Q's arm tightened round me. 'Not gonna lie, this is a great punishment. But I know its gonna be awful for you so I'll help you through it okay?'

I pulled Q into a quick hug, 'thanks bro. I appreciate it, as much as I'm gonna kill you if I don't die jumping out of this plane.'

'You won't die,' Q said, pulling away. 'You're gonna be just fine Murray.'

Watching the tutorial video made the whole situation more real. The other guys left me alone while I watched but I knew they were just in the next room shitting themselves with laughter. I honestly didn't know how I was going to make it through this. I pulled out my phone, and sent a goodbye text to my parents. I know it sounds dramatic, but a hole in the parachute? Means death. A bird pierces it with it's beak? Death. We hit a tree and fall down? DEATH.

Q literally had to push me up into the aeroplane, especially when I found out that I was been kept attached to the other man by a piece or nylon. Not rope, or anything strong. Fucking silk. Not going to lie, I as crying then. The prospect of dying just because my friends were idiots didn't sound great. 

I sat next to Q in the aeroplane, shaking uncontrollably and crying more and more the higher we got. I turned to Q; 'I don't wanna do this man, I can't do this,' I repeated, sliding over so I was practically sitting on his lap. I looked up at him, my teared up eyes and red puffy face making him feel more and more guilty. Q was the one I knew would understand most out of all the other guys.

He turned to face Sal and Joe who were laughing behind him. 'Can we please reconsider this now? He's scared, this is punishment enough...'

Joe interrupted, 'no way Q. He's given us awful punishments and now we are doing the same to him, it's only fair!'

'But he doesn't give us punishments that are anywhere near that bad guys, c'mon please?' Q pleaded, knowing it was useless but he still had to try for his friend.

'No way,' Sal and Joe said in unison, and Q turned back to me, a pissed off look on his face.

'I tried buddy,' Q said, giving the middle finger to the guys sitting behind him. I smiled, and gently took Q's hand in my own, interlocking our fingers and rubbing my thumb gently over Q's knuckles.

'I know, thank you,' I replied, glad that Sal and Joe couldn't ruin this moment of intimacy by seeing our hands, but we were so close together that they wouldn't have been able to anyway. Q grabbed our entwined hands with his other and held them tightly. 'Oh god Q, I'm so scared.' And it was true, my whole body was racked with anxiety and I was going to pass out a we climbed higher and higher.

'I know bud, I know.'

It was at that point that we stopped climbing higher, and I felt the professional behind me clip me onto him. 'Q! No! I can't do this!' I cried.

Q told the man to give us a minute, and he pulled me over so I was right next to him again. 'Murr, you're going to be fine. In a few minutes, this will all be over and you'll be on the round again with me okay? Just breathe, and think once this is done, you never have to do it again. Trust me Murray, you'll be okay,' Q said, giving my hand a last, quick squeeze.

I smiled. I was going to do this for him, I would make Q proud. 'Okay, I'm ready,' I said, hoping it would be quick. I dangled my legs over the edge of the plane, onto the little shelf below, and within a second, the man behind me pushed off, and we fell.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

I screamed the whole way down. I was the most terrified I had ever been in my life. Nothing compares to that, there is no way I could have been given a worse punishment; but the feeling of the ground beneath my feet was the best feeling I'd had in ages. I lay down on the floor, wishing to never leave it again, swearing to myself that I would never go into a plane again, let alone jump out of one, professional or no professional.

When the guys touched down in the plane though, I jumped to my feet, suddenly overcome with such anger at my friends that they were all getting a slap. Well, aside from Q- he actually tried to get the punishment postponed. Sal and Joe came out of the plane, both trying to run as they saw the glint in my eye. I chased them and slapped them both, I was very weak still from all the shaking so it came across as a very feeble tap that a ten year old wouldn't have been proud of.

'Hey, stop hitting us!' Sal laughed. 'This was only a punishment dude!' He was still laughing.

'Yeah Q already hit us on the plane,' Joe chuckled, batting away my pathetic attempt to hit him. 'Nice screaming by the way,' Sal added, grabbing Joe by the arm and running away, as he knew I would chase them. I pretended to for a while and they kept running, but then I remembered Q, who as I turned around was just coming out of the plane.

Q stumbled down the last step, and ran over to me, throwing his arms round my neck. 'Thank god you're okay,' he muttered, nuzzling his nose into my neck. Still overcome with dizziness and shock, I pulled my arms round Q's waist and grasped onto his shirt. 'You seem more okay than me,' he laughed, making his arms curl tighter.

'That was fucking terrifying man,' I replied, holding onto him tightly.

Q pulled away but held me at arms length; 'you're so brave Murray. I almost killed them once you jumped.'

'I gathered,' I smiled, and leant forwards into Q's arms again, slumping against him as he embraced me tightly, running a hand up and down my back. 

'I'm so proud of you,' Q said, pulling away and pressing a light kiss to my head. 'C'mon, lets go kick some ass,' he said, grabbing my hand, and we ran towards Sal and Joe.


End file.
